


Laundry Day (See you there)

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Glee
Genre: Doctor Horrible AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Kurt has a crush on a gorgeous guy he sees every Wednesday at the laundry shop. Will he summon the courage to finally talk to him or will he continue washing his towels way too often?





	Laundry Day (See you there)

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved the idea of Kurt meeting Blaine in a laundry shop like Billy did with Penny in Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. If you find the Dr. Horrible quote, you'll get a cookie. (And btw this is the only Dr. Horrible aspect, there are no superheroes or villains or freeze rays.)

Towels, towels, more towels.  
Kurt emptied everything in the washing machine and closed the door with a bang.

He then filled detergent and fabric softener in the machine and put the settings on 'Normal Cycle'. The machine started to drone and the water was being filled in, so Kurt leaned back and looked around.

The laundry shop around him was full with people who were busy emptying or filling the washing machines or were simply sitting and waiting for their laundry to be done, many of them reading a book or looking at their phones.

Kurt looked around even longer and his eyes were searching for a special someone with brown, short, wavy hair with a little too much hairgel.

Yes, there was a reason that Kurt was here every week for over a month now. The towels weren't even that dirty, but he would rather die than wash his own designer or self-sewed clothes in a washing machine. So he needed something to wash, and towels seemed like a good compromise.

The reason he felt the urge to wash towels every week was a certain someone who also went to this laundry shop on Wednesdays and who took Kurt's breath away the first time he saw him. Okay, to be honest, also every time he saw him afterwards.

Kurt didn't know his name and he hadn't manage to take the courage to just ask him.  
What should they talk about then? Laundry?  
“Nice socks you got there!“ Yes, that would definitely work, especially for Kurt and his non-existing flirting skills.

In that moment, while Kurt was still lost in his thoughts, the door of the shop went open and his object of desire entered the room - as always with flawless hair, his eyebrows that almost had the shape of triangles, his eyes that were a mix of green and brown and his...

Kurt then realized he was staring and quickly looked back at the washing machine and his towels that were tossed around in there.

The gorgeous guy came closer and Kurt hastily pulled his phone out of his pocket and pretended to do something to not look like an idiot.

He still observed the gorgeous guy (shit, he really needed to know his name, he couldn't just call him 'gorgeous guy' in his head all the time) out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he took the washing machine two places next to his.

That was one place closer than the last time. If Kurt was correct, the guy came closer every week.  
Maybe he had noticed Kurt, too?  
They had exchanged eye contact a few times before, but it was short and probably just a coincidence.

It was this moment that the ~~gorgeous~~ guy - who had just started to put his laundry in the washing mashine - turned to Kurt, smiled and said “Hey“.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and his brain froze. He couldn't say anything because his voice was stuck somewhere in his throat and he just stared at the other guy in shock.

And his shock must have been visible in his face because the guy's smile faded slowly and turned into a worried frown.

“Hey“, Kurt finally managed to croak out and tried to smile.

The other guy still looked a bit worried but smiled back again, which made Kurt's chest flutter.  
He then turned back towards his washing machine and gave Kurt the time to innerly curse himself and quickly think of another thing to say to the man of his dreams.

“Love your hair.“

Oh my God. This must be a joke. The universe couldn't allow such a cruelty and allow Kurt's brain to say these words to the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen.  
He waited for the ground to swallow him but nothing happened.

Instead, the other guy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. The smile was back on his face.  
“What?“

“Uh, I love the … eh ... air“, Kurt stammered quickly and waved his hand around. He knew that his face must be bright red by now.

The other guy's smile turned into a grin.  
“Yeah, really... fresh in here“, he said and closed the washing mashine.

Kurt nervously fumbled with his phone in his hand and finally summoned the courage to say a normale sentence.

“I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you.“

The other guy shook his hand. “Blaine.“

Blaine. Finally Kurt had the name to the face that had followed him in his dreams the last weeks.  
And he touched him. His hand felt warm in his.

“So, Kurt. What are you doing?“

Kurt's blood froze again. He was busted. Blaine had noticed his staring the whole time and now Kurt would be arrested for stalking and spend his next years in jail and would never-

“In your life, I mean. Besides washing your towels.“  
Blaine smiled again and Kurt stopped panicking. He's never been so nervous around a person before. It was nerve-wracking but also exciting.

“Oh, I work at a music school and teach early musical education. You know, giving kids a basic understanding of rhythm and sound.“

Blaine's face lit up. “Really? That's so cool! Do you play an instrument?“

Kurt shrugged. “Piano, mostly. A little bit drums and guitar, but not really good. Enough for the kids though.“

“Do you sing?“

Blaine looked at him with such an intense expression that Kurt was speechless for a moment.

“You look like a singer, you know.“ Blaine cleared his throat and looked embarrassed all of a sudden. Kurt thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

“What do you mean?“, he asked with a smile.

Blaine rubbed his neck and seemed to search for the right words. “Well, just... your style and stuff... You would look great on stage. I mean, that's what I think, I don't know...“

He stopped rambling and cleared his throat again. Kurt's chest was almost hurting from so much happiness.

“I do sing. That's actually what I want to do in the future. You know, Broadway.“

Blaine looked excited. “That's so cool! And I think you will be amazing.“

“You didn't even hear me sing“, Kurt chuckled.

“Yes, I did. When you were folding your laundry that one day.“ It seemed he suddenly realized what he said and cautiously searched Kurt's face for a reaction.

Kurt just was surprised that he seemingly wasn't the only one stalking the last weeks in this laundry shop.

“Well, thank you.“ They stood there in silence for a moment, just listening to the whirring sound of the washing machines.

“So, Blaine“, Kurt said and was already loving to say his name out loud, “what do you do? Beside washing laundry?“

“I work in a book store. Pretty boring, I know. But it's just for the money. My real passion is for my band.“

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “You're in a band? What do you play?“

“Guitar. And I sing.“ He said it casually but Kurt could see how proud he was.

“I'm impressed. What kind of music do you play?“

“We started with covering Top 40 Charts, you know. But that got boring after a while, so we just recently started writing original songs.“

“How cool!“ Kurt couldn't believe it. The man of his dreams played in a band and was also a singer. The universe was too good.

“Actually, uhm, we have a gig this friday. Just a small club in town, but if you wanna come...“

“Sure!“, Kurt said immediately. Blaine beamed at him.

“Okay, cool. Do you... Can I maybe have you number? Then I can text you the details.“

Kurt's heart started beating faster again. “Yes, of course.“

They exchanged numbers and Kurt felt like a teenager again. This excitement, the nervousness... It was overwhelming.

He was startled by the peeping of his washing mashine.  
“Looks like your towels are done“, Blaine said with a grin.


End file.
